


Before the War

by Callly



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-World of Warcraft: Legion, Wrynncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callly/pseuds/Callly
Summary: The Legion has arrived, the battle for the Broken Shore is set to begin, and Anduin is not ready.





	Before the War

The attack was set for morning. Anduin stared at the parchment on his desk, his stomach turning. Something was going to go terribly wrong, he could feel it in the air, but there was nothing he could do to keep his father back. 

“We are to leave after midnight, when the moon is still high.” Varian's voice was soft as he approached his son. “I wanted to tell you myself, but…”

“But I got here first.” 

“Something which I should have expected.” 

Anduin closed his eyes, hands holding onto the back of the chair tightly. He'd known that it was coming, but he wasn't ready. He would never be ready. 

“Son,” touching the small of Anduin's back for a moment, Varian stepped nearer before he slipped his arm around his waist, hand pressed flat to the priest’s belly. 

“I don't want you to go.”

The warrior nodded, even though he knew his son could not see it. “I know.”

“I want you to stay here with me, send someone else. Anyone.” Breath hitching, Anduin covered the hand on his belly with his own. “Please father… Varian. I cannot lose you. Not now.”

Varian's heart ached at the pain that he could hear in Anduin's voice and he pulled him flush to his chest. He slid his hand beneath the priest's tunic, needing to feel warm skin against his own. “I wish I could, Anduin. Light help me, I wish I could send another to take my place, but I cannot. It is my duty to lead our people.”

“Duty. Of course. And who am I in the face of _duty_.” The words were all but spat out, but Anduin didn't pull away, he instead clutched at his father's hand even more tightly than he had before. 

Turning Anduin around in his arms, Varian backed him up until he hit the desk and could go no further. “Who are you in the face of duty? You are _everything_ , Anduin. My everything, and if I must sacrifice my own life in order to make sure that yours continues? Then it is a sacrifice I willingly make.”

The priest's face crumpled as he looked up at his father, finally seeing the broken expression that he knew matched his own. “Don't make me go on without you.” He begged. “I cannot do it.”

“Yes, you can.” The warrior cupped Anduin's cheek with one hand and he held his gaze. “I will do everything in my power to come back to you, but if I fall? You will be king. You will step in and lead our people, with strength and with dignity. You will be the one they look to.”

Anduin held his father's hand against his cheek as he turned into it. He wanted to look away, wanted to hide his face, but he couldn't. “I'm scared.”

“My beautiful, brave Anduin. I know you're scared, but you are one of the strongest men I know and you will survive.” Varian pressed their foreheads together, eyes remaining open. “You have made me so proud.”

Reaching up, the priest curled one hand around the back of his father’s neck, closing the scant inches between them to press their lips together. “I love you.”

Finally allowing his own eyes to fall shut, Varian leaned into the kiss as he wrapped arm around the priest once more. He pressed his hand to the small of his back, holding him close and taking comfort from the feeling of Anduin’s body against his own. 

“I love you.”


End file.
